Fairy Tail An Adventure Chapter 3, Captured RoWen
by xMavisVermillion
Summary: I'm so late! SORRYYYYY Been busy... Playing sims 3. I'm getting so busy since school is coming! Shopping, dentist, eye doctor, shots, GEEAHHHH. When is there time for fun! Cries. Well hope you enjoy. On the bottom my note, change it the the 28th. total typo xP I just like getting tips or critics, I hopefully will improve. And we have about 3 more chapters I think..


Captured ~ RomeoxWendy ~ Fairy Tail (An Adventure)

Chapter 3

*LUCY'S POV*

After the bandits captured Wendy, Romeo urgently called us that we need to go find the thieves now. We quickly ran behind Romeo and he lead us further towards the mountain. "Why!?" I asked following Romeo. "Where's Wendy?" Charle asked with a concerned look on her face. "Wendy's been captured by the thieves! That's why we need to capture the bandits!" Romeo had a total concentrated face like he HAD to save Wendy. I smiled a little thinking about how they would make the cutest couple, but I realized this was no time to smile. One of our friends was captured and who knows what they would do to her. I saw Charle suddenly stopped and had a terrified look on her face. Her mouth was open, and she wouldn't blink. "Wendy… Captured…" She mumbled and she almost looked like she was getting a heart attack. Tears flooded out of her eyes and he wings closed and she fell down with her feet split. Her ears folded and Happy went towards her. "Can you explain to us Romeo?" Erza said confused. "I'm not sure, I was sleeping next to Wendy when suddenly I heard her yell my name. I woke up and found her gone." Romeo quickly paced the speed making us pant. "Why were you sleeping when Wendy got kidnapped?" I asked. He sweatdropped a little and frowned. "I just fell asleep under a sakura tree next to Wendy." When he realized what he said, he started blushing which made my giggle in my mind. I never tried to imagine Romeo and Wendy together. Now that I thought about it, they looked perfect for each other. I think even Mira would agree, she is called the "Demon Matchmaker". "Wendy… Why d-didn't you s-save her." Charle stuttered. Happy was trying to comfort her, Romeo had a guilty face on him, and he looked like he was going to cry. "I-it's m-my f-fault i-isn't it?" Romeo stopped and muttered. He started breathing heavily and had his eyes full of tears. "I-it's my fault that W-Wendy got c-captured…" I've never seen Romeo act like this, he always had a smile on his face, and when he WAS worried he never cried, or this sad. All of stopped in our tracks and looked worried. "It's not your fault Romeo!" Natsu said trying to cheer him up. "Don't worry Romeo, it would've happened to any of us. It's not like you knew about her being kidnapped." Erza patted his head. "Anyways, we should get going if we want to get Wendy back." Gray leaned on a nearby tree and sighed. "Gray's right, we can't just sit here and sob while Wendy's in danger." Erza nodded her head in agreement. Charle sniffed and let out a deep sigh; she wiped her tears and started flying again. Romeo also nodded his head and slowly got up. He shivered for a moment and we started running. When we finally got to the edge of the mountain, all of us panted while Romeo was running even quicker and so eager to climb the mountain. "C-can we take a short break please?" I breathed slowly . I literally had enough sweat to make a lake, I turned and saw Erza and Gray both panted a little less than me, and I saw Natsu covered in sweat, and that's NATSU we're talking about. I looked down and saw Charle and Happy's magic ran out and panting also. Romeo climbed the mountain faster and faster until he tripped and fell down. He had bruises covering his body but he kept climbing and climbing. He earned bruises, scars, ad blood spilled out every time he fell. "Romeo, take a break. You can't save Wendy if you are hurt. We're all out of energy, come down." Erza said trying to convince him to come down. "I-if we don't save W-Wendy. Q-quick, s-she'll b-be in more d-danger!" Romeo panted. "Natsu, can you get him?" Erza asked. "O-okay." He breathed heavily and climbed up to where Romeo's ankle was. He grabbed his ankle and pulled Romeo down. When he finally got to the bottom of the mountain, Natsu put his hand on his shoulder and pulled him back. "Natsu-nii. Shouldn't we go g-get Wendy?" Romeo said with the saddest look in his eyes. "I know how it feels losing a friend or someone important to you. We all know…" Natsu said with his eyes closed. Romeo looked at us and it looked like he was remembering our pasts. His face relaxed a little and looked down. "I-I'm sorry… I-I just don't want Wendy to disappear." Romeo muttered with a guilty voice. "None of us do. Especially you and Charle. But if we need to win this we can't just go charging without a plan, if we do than we most likely won't be able to save her without getting noticed." I stated. I saw him blush after I finished my comment and I giggled just a little. We had a group hug and sat down, I asked Happy and Charle to carry me for a few moments so I can chart the place. Natsu made a camp fire while Gray Made a small barrier to protect us from intruders. Erza cooked in her "cooking" armor, a pink apron and hat with a small red bow on the side of her apron. When I came back I mapped out the whole volcano with exits and entrances of each side. I told them my theory of where is the guards most likely supposed to be, where the secret area, or the main area. We decided to split into two groups, me, Natsu, and Happy, and the second group was Gray, Erza, Romeo, and Charle. I gave Erza the extra map and I lead Natsu and Happy to the entrance with no guards. When we got there, we hid behind a nearby tree while a team from the dark guild walked out of the entrance we were going to. "I thought this was an entrance! Not an exit!" Natsu said. "Shh! They might hear us!" I whispered to them. "Can't we just battle them? Were most likely able to crush them!" Natsu whispered back trying to stop hiding. I pulled him back and glared. "Remember, this is most likely the 4th strongest dark guild and if we attack them now other guild members might find us. This IS their base." "But-" He started moving and I had to keep tugging him. "You can't expect us to get back Wendy if were also captured." I slapped his head to remind him that we had a plan. "Why not? We have Erzzzzaaaaaa tooo!" Natsu whined loudly. "Aye!" Happy also agreed. I saw one of the mages from the dark guild look over at our tree and whispered to his team. "Shh! Be more quiet, they have guards and powerful mages all over!" I whispered back at them. I pushed them behind the tree and I climbed up the tree. I saw the team walk away suspiciously and I sighed in relief. "Who are you?" A voice rang in my ears. "Why are you here?" I looked around and found no one near me. "Who are YOU?" I shot back. "Who are you talking to Luce?" Natsu asked. "Lucy is getting crazy!" Happy teased me, I glared at Happy and still looked around. I finally saw a shadowy figure on the top branch. I saw the shadow lend out a hand to me, but it was too suspicious. I pulled my hand back on reflex but he pulled harder. I suddenly felt like I was being sucked into the void, and I yelled, "NATSU!" I felt my left hand being held on. I looked over and saw Natsu and Happy trying to pull me back. "You're s-so heavy L-Lucy!" Happy pouted and looked like he was going to faint. I glared at him and saw Natsu trip over a branch and we both were sucked into the void. When we opened our eyes, we were in stuck on a large pole tied with a rope around us. I saw Natsu besides me and Happy on my left. I tried to get off the rope, but every time I moved it got tighter. I looked up, and became terrified, "N-Natsu…" I whispered. Natsu started yawning and opened his eyes. "What?" He said with a tired voice. I poked him with my elbow and he looked up with his jaw on the ground. "We're so dead…" Happy said shivering, "I knew we should've just let Lucy go!" Happy whined with a pouting face. "Shut up you dumb blue cat!" I shot back at him with a mean stare. We scooted back a little more to the pole looking at what's surrounding us. More than hundreds of wizards with scars and bruises to signify their battles and winnings.

*ROMEO'S POV*

We followed the directions on the map Lucy gave us and went halfway above the mountain. There was a entrance with only one guard. Erza told me to take him down but I refused because I'm not strong enough. "But your magic leaves the smallest amount. And if they do find out, they would underestimate us so it's easier to defeat them." Erza explained. I nodded and quickly defeated him. We followed the plan and stripped guard. I thought at first that it would be awkward until they told me the actual plan. Gray put on his sweater while I fixed my scarf and Charle hid behind me and Gray, when Erza finished changing we started the plan. Charle was able to crawl in the small holes around the mountain, while we were running being chased, by Erza. When we passed some guards they also started chasing us too. Finally, Erza "caught" us and dragged us on the floor pretending to be knocked out. I mumbled some curses because there was so many bumps and rocks on the floor in the mountain. Some guards went back to their positions while some of them followed Erza keeping an eye on us. "Where is the master?" Erza asked. "On the top floor near the mess hall." A guard informed us. "Thank you." Erza marched on. We saw their faces and they had the most confused look when Erza-san said "Thank You". When we got to the mess hall we saw the master pointing on a map with some other mages, most likely high class wizards. When we walked towards the master, everyone got silent when they looked at us. They probably were surprised to see intruders nearby. "Master. I have caught intruders from the outside. Seems that they are part of a light guild." Erza acted. She threw us on the ground and the master suspiciously examined me and Gray. He took a look at Erza and nodded at Erza harshly. "Fairy Tail eh? I knew it that a light guild would come sooner or later. I didn't know that the guild who took down Oracion Six and Grimiore Heart was such a week one. And they only sent four wizards with a cat? Fairy Tail is underestimating us too much." The master chuckled with an evil smile. _Natsu-nii and Lucy-nee also got captured? This is bad. Hopefully this plan will work. I'm not sure if Erza could pull off as a member of this dark guild too long. We need to hurry up and escape._ I saw a girl with long purple hair, piercing blue eyes, tanned skin, and a glare with a suspicious smile. "Master, this guard here," She pointed at Erza, "Is also a member of the Fairy Tail. She is lying to you, and they have a plan with one more person sneeking around." Dangit! That stupid girl must be able to have magic like Warren! I saw her snicker at me and I glared at her. She moved closer to Erza and pulled off a sleeve to show her Fairy Tail mark. The master glared at Erza and whispered to a very scary mage next to him. He nodded and pushed Erza down. "Crap." Erza muttered. How did we get into this mess?

**Romeo: Why so late?**

**xMavisVermillion: Cause I'm cool like that.**

**Natsu: Why are they having such a hard time on such a small amount job?**

**xMavisVermillion: Because- HEY! YOU'RE PART OF "THEY" TOO!**

**Natsu: *Sweatdrops:**

**Lucy: I think were not acting like ourselves.**

**xMavisVermillion: That's a fanfic for ya! Read and review folks!**

**(AUTHORS NOTE: If I have atleast 3 reviews before July 26th, I will post the next chapter on July 26th. Haha... If not, then you'll wait for a week, I have a little bit of time, I'm only half done with next chapter :P)**


End file.
